The Time Of Our Lives
by QueenOfConsorts
Summary: My version of Sybil and Tom's relationship, starting at their first kiss and continuing through the series (alternate 3x05) This is my First FanFic so please be nice, constructive criticism only, feel free to point out spelling and grammar mistakes. Downton Abbey or the character do not belong to me, obviously.
1. Every now and then the stars Align

**The Time of our Lives.**

Every now and then the stars align

She loved him. She really, really loved him. The realization had just hit her. Sat in the family sitting room listening to her family's mindless meaningless chatter about how things should return to the way they were before the war.

The war had taught Sybil Crawley many things; such as her own abilities to make a difference, she liked the buzz and the rush that came from the job of being a nurse. At times she found it difficult seeing men in their prime frame, reduced to cripples from the destruction of war. But she liked helping people making then feel better, bringing them comfort.

The thought of going back to her old life, garden parties, balls and cotillions listening to people with too much money talking about things that didn't really matter. She didn't what that. What she wanted was freedom, a life outside of Downton and him. She wanted him, Tom Branson the family chauffeur. She knew he wanted her; he has made his feelings very clear. From the moment he had first proposed, she saw it in his eyes, the utter devotion and love he was willing to give her. But all those years ago she didn't want to admit having feelings for him; it wasn't the right time, not just because of the war but because of her own feelings and priorities. She could not bring herself to accept such feelings; she chose to ignore them, finding some excuse not to accept them.

But as of that moment things had become very clear for her, the question he'd asked, finally had an answer. The thought of him and her together brought a smile across her face; she had to hide her smile, so her family did not question her thoughts.

"May you all excuse me" Sybil asked, standing up and smoothing out the creases in her dress that had formed from sitting down.

"What's the matter dear?" Her mother questioned, as Sybil started to walk to the door.

"I have suddenly gone to feel light headed, I just need some air"

"Well should we send for Dr Clarkson" her mother requested, this seemed to make everyone more concerned and alarmed.

"No mother, I shall be fine. Excuse me" she walked out the room, nodding her head as a sign of respect. Letting everyone return to their conversations. It was typical for her mother to over react, she always had, when she was a little she daren't cough or her mother would think she was dying from some terrible foreign disease. Cora had become even more protective after her miscarriage before the war.

Sybil walked out of Downton and headed to the garage. She felt butterflies in her stomach when she though of him, she felt excitement in her mind as she thought of how she would tell him, she felt her heart swell as she pictured his face.  
The clank of her heel echoed all around as they scraped on the gravel beneath. The light was on and she knew he was in there, she stopped for a moment to catch her breath; she wanted to remember this moment; the night time warmth on her skin, the cool breeze sweeping through the lose strands of her hair. She took a deep breath in and then out and started to walk to the garage.

He was stood their over the head of the engine tinkering with something. He looked up to see who it was. A smile came across his face when he saw it was her. She walked in removing her gloves, looking as beautiful as ever, her hair swept back, her dress clinging to all the right parts of her body. She smiled at him.

"You looked very fine Milady" he said, standing up straighter and walking to stand in front of her. She looked into his crystal blue eyes, she felt as if he could look right into her soul and could see what she was thinking.

"Thank you" she blushed, looking down. She'd never known how to take compliments; she'd always smile and hope they knew she appreciated it.

"How come you're here? I thought you'd been in the sitting room now"

"I was" she nodded as she said it. "I excused myself" she paused for while trying to think what to say next. "I wanted to see you"

He couldn't help but smile. "I'm flattered" he joked, she laughed, he loved seeing her laugh.

"They were all talking about how they want things to go back to how they were, now they wars over. I don't want that. I don't want to go back to a life where I have to plan my day around changing my clothes."

"What do you want then?" Tom asked, trying not to sound too eager.

There was silence as she found her inward courage to say the words" I want you" she couldn't help the enormous smile that came across her face.

He couldn't quite believe he'd heard her right. "What do you mean...?" he seemed to stutter, as if in a hurry to get his words out. "You mean you've made you're decision?" he felt nerves sore over his body as he asked the question.

She nodded "yes I have" she looked him, right in the eye. "My decision is that I want to travel... And your my ticket" he could Hardly contain himself, but some how he found composure and smiled.

"With me, you mean?" he asked needing her conformation.

"No" his heart dropped. "Uncle Tom Cobbler" she began Laugh to herself, he knew it was a joke by the tone in her voice; he struggled to find it funny from the scare of her saying no.

He tried to laugh but more from relief "I'm sorry, I've just waited so long to hear those words, I can't quite believe I am hearing them, you won't mind burning your bridges?"

"Mind? Fetch me the matches"

He looked down at her and felt mesmerised by her beauty, her hair, her eyes, her skin, her smile. Oh how he loved her face when she smiled. Her beauty radiated in front of him.

He leaned down to kiss her; she leaned in but then pulled back. For a second he regretted his bold movements, thinking he was to forward and she was offended by his advances.

"Yes you can kiss me" she said, slightly louder than a whisper, the strings of his heart sprang in delight "but that is all until everything is settled"

He didn't need anything else from her, not yet anyway. It was all he wanted, for years of waiting, the moment had finally come. "For now god knows it enough that I can kiss you" His accent thick.

Their lips met, they seemed to fit so perfectly together. He pulled away for a split second, she felt a sudden disappointment and longed for him, he returned to her lips, with his slightly more open this time, she began to get the idea and she did the same, his one hand was on her cheek, gently caressing her soft skin and pushing the wispy bits of hair behind her ear. His other was placed firmly on her hip, not so firmly she was pushed into him, but firmly so they were close together. When she gained confidence kissing him she moved her arms and snaked them around his neck, playing with the hairs at the bottom of his hairline.

It all felt so right. The stars had aligned and they were exactly where they were supposed to be. Despite Tom kissing her and holding her, part of him thought he was in a very realistic dream. He knew she was far above him, how could be ever forget? But some how class and wealth and position all seemed to fade away. They were two people, man and woman, who were in love.

They spend time kissing, holding each other in embrace. Sybil soon realized she had been gone far too long. All she meant to do was excuse herself for a few minutes to get some air. But she had been out more than 20 minutes.

"I need to go back, they'll be wondering where I Am." she hated to say it but she had to. If she had her way she'd stay with him all night.

"Very well" he said trying to hide his disappointment as he also knew she had given him far too much of her company. "Would you like me to walk you back?"

"I wish you could, but you better not. Just in case"

"As you wish Milady-" he hesitated knowing his mistake.

"Milady?" Sybil questioned, there was a clear smirk on her face.

"Sorry, it will be a hard habit to break" he corrected himself "as you wish, Sybil" it wad the first time he had addressed her by her name. She smiled; she loved hearing him say her name.

"That's much better. May I call you Tom? Rather than Branson"

"Of course you can"

"I've thought of you as Tom for quiet sometime now."

"I'm glad to hear that" he was glad because she was seeing past all the formalities.

"We need to talk though, about what we are going to do now."

"Indeed we do"

"Can I come to the chauffeur's cottage tonight to see you, when everyone's asleep?"

Tom felt slightly uncomfortable, her in his house late at night. Then again none of this was really right, the youngest daughter of the Earl of Grantham in his garage confessing her long awaited declaration of love and them planning to run away together.

"Sybil, do you think that's a good idea though?"

"No one will know."

"It's not so much that. It feels like it's something bad we're doing. I don't want to feel like that"

"Well we need to keep it a secret, until we have a plan. I at least want a plan when we tell my father"

"Very well" he agreed, not completely convinced it was the best thing to do.

"I'll walk over tonight when everyone's asleep"

"I don't want you walking by yourself. Meet me here and we'll walk together"

"Okay. I'll be here at around half past ten. Maybe later. I really must go. I will see you soon...my love"

He smiled at her, she went to walk out but before she did she turned back and kissed him on the lips, one, twice and three times, she then walked out leaving him, stood in complete and utter shocked, but also in what seemed like a never ending state of euphoria.

It happened it really happened. All them years of waiting had paid off. She was his and he was hers.


	2. Wrapped in your arms

The Time of Our Lives  


**Note-** _I am slightly hesitant at posting this chapter as things have become more M rated. Let me know what you think :) _

You Cradle me Gently, Wrapped in your arms.

She met him at the garage just like she said she would. Much later than half past ten but he didn't mind. As they walked to his cottage she told him about how her family had stayed down longer than she thought, and Mary had requested Anna undress her first as she wasn't feeling well, Sybil wasn't one for arguing so just let them get on with it.  
Sybil had to meet Tom in her night gown covered by a coat from her wardrobe, it was still warm though, despite it being so late, the air from the hot Yorkshire day still lingered.  
They arrived at his cottage and invited her in. It wasn't nearly as grand as Downton Abbey but his cottage was homely. She liked it, the warmth and the comfort.  
She walked into the living room, there was a sofa sat near the fire place as well as a bookshelf filled with books, and as a coffee table where a news paper sat.  
There was an arch that lead to the kitchen and the stairs which ran along the side wall near the kitchen. The fire was newly lit.  
"May I sit" she asked.  
"Of course you can, you don't need to ask" Tom chuckled to himself.  
She walked over and sat by the fire.  
"I know it's warm outside but the cottage is always cold, so I thought I'd warm the room up, would you like a drink?" Tom asked, he seemed to fidget with his hands.  
"No I don't want anything. Just come and sit down" he walked over and sat down by her. He seemed tense she sensed it. "Is everything okay? You seem nervous"  
"I just don't think you should be here Sybil."  
"Tom there are many things I shouldn't be doing, for example I should not have fallen in love with you likewise you with me. I want to be here please don't make me feel guilty for wanting to be here with you"  
"what no I'm not of course I'm not" never in his life did he want her to feel guilty or ashamed or sad or any emotion that caused her unhappiness "come here" he opened his arms up to welcome her in, she snuggled into his side, he cradled her, wrapping her in his arms.  
"Oh Tom" Sybil sighed. "I wish things could be simpler"  
"I know. What do we do now?"  
"Well we go to Ireland and we get married and we live our life by our own accord" she looked up and smiled at him.  
"Indeed. That is everything I have ever wanted. You really want to do this? Leave everything behind, you whole world"  
"Of course I do. Your my world now Tom. You have been for a long time. It's just took me time to realize it."  
He leaned down to kiss her, but pulled away a few moments after, he was worried about it getting to passionate and him losing any self control he had left.  
"Guess what?" she sat up in interested as to what he was talking about.  
"What?"  
"I got a job in Dublin as a journalist"  
Sybil's eyes lit up in happiness and pride.  
"Oh Tom that is wonderful, so, so wonderful" she strained her neck up to kiss him and he Leaned down to meet her lips. "I am so proud of you"  
"Thank you Darlin" he kissed her once and squeezed her in tighter to him.  
She loved how he said "Darlin" something about his Irish accent and that word, how he rolled his r's. She found it his accent so beautiful. She was used to being surrounded by people with a Yorkshire Drawl so his accent was refreshing and she liked it a lot. She could listen to him talk all day.  
"You now being a journalist will sound better for Granny, not that I care much. She is too set her ways to accept change. It's not her fault"  
"I'm going to write to my Ma tomorrow, and explain our situation. She'll be able to organize something in Ireland when we get there."  
"Okay, like i said, I want to have somewhere to go before we tell them"  
"what if they try and separate up Sybil?"  
"I don't think they'll be happy, but I don't think they'd separate us"  
"they could though. Send you to London and fire me. You're from a powerful family Sybil they could probably get me sent to Ireland never to return. We could get married and not tell them"  
"they won't keep us apart Tom. I won't let that happen. Where you go I go. When you call I'll follow, my parents don't deserve for me to deceive them in such a way, we shall tell then together"  
He admired her devotion to him. So much had happened in such little time. This morning was just a normal morning. He'd woke up and drove her ladyship and Lady Mary to the dowager countesses house for luncheon. He spent the rest of his day washing the cars and he had just begun work on a car engine when Sybil walked in. They had gone from being...friends, to well, being engaged in a matter of hours. Something he waited so long for seemed to happen so quickly. He couldn't of been any happier. She really loved Him and was willing to leave everything behind for him.  
"Do you mind if I take my coat off?" asked Sybil, she has already begun to remove it.  
"Yes of course" Tom said, without a second thought, forgetting she was only in her night dresses when she removed her coat.  
As she took her coat off and he could see her hard nipples through the think floral material. He didn't know where to look. He sat up, moving slightly away from her putting his arm down so she couldn't snuggle into him as she had before. He didn't want to do anything to tempt himself. He had self control, but it all seemed to go out the window when he was with Sybil.  
"I'm sorry for not being more Lady- like and sitting with you in my night dress, but I really have no choice unless I am to pass out from heat exhaustion. And besides you are to be my husband."  
He turned to look at her making sure he didn't look down at her chest. The orange light from the fire shine on her face making her glow in a goddess like manner.  
"You so beautiful" he said amazed by her beauty once again. Sometimes he would forget how truly beautiful she was and then it would hit him and he would feel over whelmed.  
He was in awe of her beauty but her next question removed him from his oblivious state.  
"How many women have you been with Tom?"  
He was taken back by her question and sat up straight. He was unsure how to answer.  
"Will you be upset it I tell you?" Tom questioned, desperately not wanting to make her sad or look at him in a different light.  
"No I won't be sad, I'm just curious"  
"you understand I've not been with anyone since Being with you"  
"that's about 5 hours Tom" Sybil giggled.  
"I meant since I've know there could be a tiny glimmer of hope you may accept my proposal"  
"so how long?"  
"About 6 months" he admitted.  
"What was the tiny glimmer of hope you saw?" she questioned.  
"Your little visit to the garage every now and then, how our talking had be less and less formal every time. How sometimes it felt like we we're friends." Sybil smiled, knowing he was right and her subconscious mind had continued to tell her to go and see Tom.  
"So how many women Tom?" Sybil asked. It was clear she wanted to know the answer from her persistence on the subject.  
"Well it hard to say really, how far do you mean?"  
_How far what?_ _Was he confused by her question or was there just even more stuff she did not know about.  
_"I don't know what you mean, how far what?"  
Tom smiled at her innocence and how Naive she was. Half of him liked it, but the half didn't, he knew be was the one who would take away her innocence.  
"do you mean you know... All the way?"  
All they way? How you only go part of the way she thought, she knew very little about the way a man and a woman were together in the privacy in their bedroom. She didn't want to seem stupid in front of him, showing how little she new. She agreed with "all the way" so she didn't have to ask anymore questions and she was rather interested to see what his answer was.  
Tom took a breath before he answered "six"  
Sybil took a minute to digest the number he has just told her. Six wasn't that bad, could of been worse, but then it could of been a bit better. He was experienced though maybe they would work to her advantage.  
"Ok" she said, not giving much of her inward thought away.  
"are you okay with that, I don't want you to think of me as some rouge fool who uses women in a demeaning way."  
"were they you girlfriends then?" she was sure if she wanted his answer to be yes or no. Six seemed a lot of girlfriend's, but six also seemed a lot of women to sleep with.  
"3 of them were. Three were just girls I knew well. None of them strangers I'd picked up a bar" that made Sybil feel better knowing he was considerate for other women.  
"okay. Thank you for telling me" she smiled up at him. "Tom you do know that I've well I've-" she didn't know how to say it with out her thinking she sounded pathetic. "you know I've never done anything with any man ever. I really know very little."  
"it's okay, really it's fine, it's nothing to be ashamed of" he reassured her, putting his arms around her."may I ask what you know?"  
"well I am a nurse so I know the very basic mechanics of it. But you talk about how far you go, I didn't know there was an in-between to it all."  
Tom nodded understanding why she was confused.  
"Do you want me to tell you?" Tom asked. He found it hard to believe he was talking to 'Lady Sybil Crawley' about such things. But when they were together, they were just Sybil and Tom, And soon they would Share everything together.  
"I don't know I'm afraid I may blush." Sybil said giggling to herself.  
"You understand that the 'mechanics' as you say are how a baby is made?"  
"Yes I understand that, but how is it you don't have children with the women you have been with?"  
It was a good question he thought to himself. But he found himself unsure how to answer, and was sure his face was going red.  
"well because urm- I- I urm- I pulled out" he studied her waiting to see reaction, a confused face appeared.  
"Of what?" the realization hit her. "Oh the women! But why?"  
He knew that question was coming; before he had the chance to stumble his way through the answer she asked another question. "Do you think it will hurt me, when we...do it?  
He wanted to answer her question truthfully and not lie to her.  
"maybe a first but it will get better I promise."  
"I'm sorry I just have so Many questions I have always been to scared and ashamed to ask."  
"Its okay" he Squeezed her shoulders.  
"It's just I feel really comfortable with you Tom"  
He was so happy to hear that she was comfortable in his company.  
"Don't worry about all them things; you said you want to be married first. So don't dwell on them."  
"I'll try" she smiled and leaned into kiss him.  
She felt so much comfort and safety, she took a chance and deepened the kiss opening her mouth wider, and he did the same. He pushed his Tongue to her mouth requesting it's entry she obliged and let him do so. She touched her Tongue with his and felt a wonderful tingling sensation deep within her. She pushed her Tongue into his mouth and explored, their tongues moved in a steady dance. She loved to feel of his lips enclosing hers, his mouth devouring hers and his Tongue controlling the movements of hers. Sybil became so comfortable as if was the most natural thing in the world, she suddenly craved more of him. She pulled away from the kiss to lift her neck so he could kiss it and his did all along her jaw line, right to the crook of her neck.  
"Tom" she gasped, enjoying the new level of intimacy they had reached together, But she will wanted more. Something came over her, she felt something inside of her she had never felt before Lust, passion and most importantly love. She wanted to show him so badly how much she loved him and how she has loved him for so long but as unable to show it her suddenly rush of emotions made her want more, more than she should have before marriage.  
He continued to kiss her neck she moaned at the pleasure.  
"Touch me Tom" she said in her hoarse voice. She felt his stop kissing her neck and looked up to her, her face was flushed and her lips were swollen from their kissing.  
"Touch you? Where?"  
"Where ever you like" she declared, outwardly showing confidence but inwardly feeling slightly nervous.  
"maybe that's not such a good idea Syb." she couldn't help but smile at him calling her 'Syb' no one ever did that.  
"Please Tom" he could see the longing in her eyes.  
"Fine" he said "I'll touch your breasts but that is all"  
Sybil felt the excitement build inside her. For a man to talk about her breasts excited her, but him touching them was thoughts she was taught to be ashamed of.  
He leaned into kiss and she happily returned his kisses. He felt all up her waist and her back, all along making sure her mouth was satisfied. He stoked down the side of her waist and then went higher and higher until he cupped her breast, he felt her moan at the back of her throat.  
He stoked the nipple with his thumb through the thin material. She took her hands from around his neck and started to undo the bottoms at the top of her night gown. He knew want she was doing, and as soon as she undid the last of her buttons, he reached up to her neck and then went under the material. Sybil threw her head back and gasped at the contact of a man's hand on her breast's a place she had always had to cover up. Tom kissed her neck as she held it back. He stroked her nipple carefully, gently caressing the Breast around it.  
"oh Tom" she moaned "I love you Tom"  
"I love you too Sybil"  
She began to shrug the material of her night gown off her shoulders. Tom hesitated but the reveal of her beautiful, pert breasts made his mind go blank. He was okay before because he couldn't see them, now he could and they were everything in his dreams he imagined they would be.  
She looked at him waiting for his approval, she felt nervous and exposed, sat half in the nude before a man. He saw the trust she had in him to be with him like this, showing herself to him, she has never been like this with any man and so it was up to him to tell her how beautiful and perfect she was.  
"Are you sure" he asked one last time.  
"Yes, of course I'm sure Tom" at her conformation he Lent down and lick her nipple. He felt her shudder beneath his touch; he looked up to make sure she was okay with what he was doing. She had her eyes closed from the pleasure but nodded her head for him to continue, arching her back so they were closer to him. He once again flicked his tongue over her nipple gentle cupping the side of it and rubbing her other nipple with his thumb. He kissed around all her breast. "your so beautiful Sybil" he murmured between kisses. All she could do was moan in delight. He proceeded to take her nipple in his mouth and he began to suck.  
"Oh god" she shouted out as he did. He then began on the other breast doing pretty much the same thing. When he was finished he kissed the valley between her breasts and then kisses her on the lips. She smiled in utter delight and put the sleeves of her night gown on.  
"Thank you Tom" she knew he was scared of over stepping the Mark too early and he wanted her to know he respected her.  
He sat back in on the sofa trying to regain any self control he could muster. She saw the bulge in his trousers and despite her limited knowledge she knew what it meant. And she knew that she was the cause of it, she felt rather proud of herself for it. Although she didn't feel confident enough to do anything to him, just yet.  
Tom walked her back to the garage where he knew she could make her way back to the entrance of Downton without being seen. As she walked up the stairs to her room she couldn't help the thoughts that were going through her head, thoughts that a young Lady such as her, shouldn't be having.


	3. Life Makes Love Look Hard

The Time Of Our Lives

**Note-** I seem to be getting lots of views, but little reviews? hmm please review and let me know your thoughts.

Life Makes Love Look Hard  


Sybil woke up in her bed by Anna drawing back the Curtains. "good morning Milady" Anna said with a refreshing smile.

"Good morning Anna" Sybil said with her husk morning voice, sitting up in her bed.

"Your tea will be along shortly" replied Anna as she walked out of the door, leaving Sybil by herself.

As she sat there she thought about last night with Tom, it was the most amazing thing she has experience. All she really wanted to do was get out of bed and go and see him, she knew she couldn't not until she was dressed and had eaten breakfast.

During breakfast, her father sat reading the paper; He would read out the articles that made Sybil laugh. Mary discussed Sir Richard arriving in the afternoon to discuss their wedding plans. Sybil didn't know what Mary saw in him, she thought he was an unfair and harsh man.

"What are your plans for today Sybil" Robert asked.

"I'm not sure yet, I seem to find myself with very little to do, now the war is over" Sybil replied sipping at her orange juice.

"You need a hobby Sybil" Edith chipped in.

"I'm sure I'll find something to do, I might go riding I haven't done that for months"

"What a lovely idea Sybil, may I join you?" Mary requested

"Yes….. why not" Sybil said trying to hide her annoyance of her coming. She didn't really want to go riding she wanted some excuse to be out of the house whilst she went to see Tom.

Sybil reluctantly changed into her riding uniform, despite not wanting to go. Whist Mary was changing, Sybil snook off to go to the garage.

He was there as she had expected him to be, leaning against the car reading a news paper.

"Good morning" she said walking in, she was so happy to see him, overwhelmed in fact.

He to, was also happy to see her, he had worried himself all night that she regretted what they did together, but from the smile on her face it was clear she didn't.

"Are you off riding?" he asked

Sybil grunted.

"Yes I am, it was originally an excuse to come and see you, but Mary decided she wanted to come, so now I have to go" he chuckled to himself. "May I come to your cottage again tonight, when everyone is asleep?"

He wanted her to, but he had this worry in the back of his mind that they would do something they would later regret. He wanted to make her happy and if her coming to see him did, then he couldn't turn her down.

"If you wish." she saw he hesitated as he said it.

"I'm sorry if you think, things went too far last night. Curiosity took the better of me. But I don't regret it, I really don't"

He nodded agreeing. "I'm glad you don't. And if you don't then I don't"

"Good." she giggled to him. "May I kiss you before I go?"

"Of course you may" they leaned in and their lips met.

The collision made her skin tingle, she couldn't get enough of him, she felt overjoyed when he deepened the kiss and gripped her hips tighter.

She moaned into him, as his tongue entered her mouth, he swung her around so she was pushed up against her fathers car. She was completed surround by him, his arms wrapped around her, his lips locked with hers; she wished the moment never had to end. She felt so loved and wanted. He didn't even realise he was grinding his hips into her; she liked it though and didn't want him to stop. He realised what he was doing and stopped himself, but Sybil placed her hand on his hip urging him to continue, she felt him smile in their deep kisses as he began to move his hips once again.

"Oh my goodness" came a gasp from the entrance of the garage. Sybil and Tom both looked up to see Mary stood in the doorway. "What on earth is going on?" Tom looked down at Sybil, unable to explain their compromising position.

Sybil moved from between Tom and the car. And Tom stood up straight.

"Mary please hear me out."

"I'm sure Papa would like to know how his employees are treating his daughter." Mary was utterly gob-smacked at the sight she had just seen, her baby sister, kissing the chauffeur, _what?_

"Mary it's not what it seems" Sybil tried in vain to explain what was happening.

"I think it's exactly what it seems. You should ashamed of yourself" she stated with a firm harsh tone looking directly at Tom. "Come along Sybil" before Tom or Sybil any chance to defend themselves Mary had begun to walk away.

"I'll explain to her, I'll see you later" she kissed him on the cheek and ran along to catch up with her elder sister.

"Mary wait" Sybil quickened her place to catch up with her. "Please let me explain Mary!"

"Sybil there is nothing you need to explain, he is taking advantage of your good nature"

"No he's not" Sybil protested. Sybil stopped walking. "We're in love"

Mary stopped walking and turned to Sybil, there were a few feet between them and Mary's face was quite the picture.

"Don't be ridiculous Sybil" she spat. "you're in love with the chauffeur, Branson?" she mocked.

"Yes" Sybil said rather plainly.

"No you're not Sybil, you are taken in by his charming nature and kind advances that is all"

"No Mary, no I'm not." Sybil tried her hardest to make her see and hear the desperation in her voice. "I really love him, with all my heart, I have loved him for quite sometime now and he has loved me for longer" she couldn't help but smile as she said, she even felt her eyes fill with tears. "I'm have accepted his proposal, we are to be married, and we shall live in Ireland"

Mary shook her head in disbelief not knowing what to say. It was a foreign thought she didn't think she'd be faced with. "Just because you can't marry who you want to, doesn't mean I can't and I will" Sybil didn't like to use Mary's flaws against her, but she felt anger building deep within her, from Mary's inability to except her feelings.

"What do you mean by that?" Mary snapped, she knew what Sybil meant, it was about her loving Matthew over Richard, but Mary wouldn't admit it to herself never mind to baby sister.

Sybil didn't answer her question. Mary went to turn to continue walking, but Sybil spoke which made her stop.

"If you ruin this for me, I shall never forgive you" Sybil's tone was harsh and Mary knew she meant her words. "We just need time and then we are going to tell Mama and Papa, and I shall leave with him"

"Oh my darling" Mary sighed in desperation knowing she wasn't getting anywhere.

"Don't tell anyone Mary."

Mary sighed and rubbed her brow. "I won't say anything."

"Thank you" she said showing her appreciation. "Why did you come to the garage anyway, we were meeting at the stables" Sybil was curious to know why Mary was there, after all if she wasn't they wouldn't of been caught.

"Mama told me she wanted to go into Ripon at 2 O Clock; I said I'd tell Branson on my way"

"Oh right" Sybil sighed.

"In fact I forgot to tell him"

"I'll go and tell him" she said starting to turn to head back"

Mary grabbed her arm to stop her walking away. "Oh no you won't, I'll ask one of the maids to. Now come along." Mary pulled Sybil's arm as a mother would pull her child and they headed back to the house,

Matthew, Lavinia, Cousin Isabelle and Sybil's grandmother had come over for dinner. They sat around the table, as Lavinia talked about her hopes and dreams of married life, the footman circled the table whilst everyone took their food and began eating. Carson stood watching over the footman making sure the footman stayed in order and kept up to the high standards he expected.

Sybil's grandmother had made some cryptic comment about Sybil falling in love with the wrong person, Mary shook her head at Sybil across the table, showing she hadn't said anything.

The women retreated to the living room, whilst Matthew and Robert stayed behind for a brandy and cigar. Sybil felt unable to concentrate throughout the conversation, her mother would start talking to her, but Sybil would drift away to her own little world thinking about Tom, all she wanted to do was be with him, in his arms sat by the fire.

Cousin Isabelle was talking to Sybil about becoming a nurse again at the hospital, it was what she wanted to do, but she wanted to become a nurse in Ireland, Sybil listened to Isabelle's advice about getting a reference from Dr Clarkson in case she decided to work else where.

Matthew and Lavinia, Isabelle and Lady Grantham left and Sybil rushed upstairs to make sure Anna undressed her first. Sybil had to wait a while before she could leave, when the chattering and footsteps outside her door had stopped Sybil got out her bed and put her coat and shoes on, then tip toed her way down stairs and made her way out of the back door.

He was there waiting for her at the garage he greeted her with a kiss and they walked hand in hand to his cottage.

They sat by the fire his arms around her and her snuggled into him.

"I think we should tell my parents tomorrow evening, come to the sitting room at half past six"

Tom was surprised by her announcement.

"Really?"

"What's the point in prolonging it? We both want this, what's the point in waiting. We'll leave for Ireland, you have a job to go, and I'll find a job as a nurse."

"My Mother said you can stay with her until we are married"

"where will you live?"

"I'll that with my sister Catherine until we have a flat, and then I will live at the flat getting everything ready for when we are married"

Sybil nodded, liking the arrangement. "your parents won't like it Syb, at all."

"yes I know, but I have you, your all I need" she smiled.

"If they cast you off it won't be forever" he tried to console her.

"I just need to give them Time."

"I'm sure they'll come around" trying to reassure her.

"I'm not looking for them to be happy for me and jump for joy. All I want is for them to accept my decision. I want them to know how much I love you."

"What did Lady Mary say, earlier?"

"she told me that I was being ridiculous, I was taken in my your charms" he smirked at her. "She has agreed not to say anything, I'm hoping eventually she'll fight our corner." Tom leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I wish I could stay here, all night, like this"

"I wish you could to, we'll be together soon"

"I hope so Tom, I want to be your wife properly"

"and you will be" be smiled down at her. "in time"

"I found myself feeling very jealous last night when I returned to my bed"

"why?" he was confused as to what had happened to make her feel jealous.

"when I thought about you with them other women, you've been with. Even though you weren't married."

Tom knew what she was getting at, she wanted more.

"Sybil..." he sighed. "you said you wanted to wait till we were married, I want to respect that."

"yeah I know"

"I don't want to ruin you Sybil not yet" he said that incase things didn't go to plan and they didn't end up together, and would leave her ruined knowing no gentlemen would want to take an impure wife.

"Isn't there something we can do, without you ruining me, as you say. Not all the way" she referred to their conversation last night.

"Well I suppose there is, but not tonight."

"Why not!?" Sybil protested. "Don't you want me Tom?"

"Sybil how can you even ask that, you know I want you more than anything"

"Then take me Tom, I'm all yours"

He Leaned in and claimed her lips into his own, Sybil ran her hand across his cheek, he put his tongue in her mouth, he ran his hand over her breast, just for a second and then moved it away never letting it rest there. He pulled away placing a chaste kiss on the tip of her nose. Sybil realised that was all he was going to do to her tonight, she was slightly disappointed but wanted to respect his decision, maybe he was right to turn her away now.

"I'll walk you back, it's very late" he stood up and held his hand out for her to hold it and he pulled her up.

The next day Sybil went about with her daily business, all the time worrying about their announcement, she planned out every possible scenario in her head. She had an answer to every question they could possible expect that they may ask, she expected her father would bring money into the conversation, but she didn't want money, all she wanted was him. Her grandmother would look down upon the idea saying he wasn't good enough for her. She wasn't completely sure of her mother's reaction; she hoped she may sympathies with her.

Sir Richard had arrived in the early afternoon, and Mary had spent her time complaining to Sybil about him. Sybil sat on Mary's bed listening to her ramble on about how he didn't really care about anyone only himself and his news paper; she was tired of hearing the same old things, why would Mary want to marry a man that she could find so many faults with. But Sybil left Mary to her own devices not wanting to questions her motives for loving an uncouth man.

Mary had stopped talking but Sybil hadn't realised, she was too deep in her own thoughts.

"Sybil" Mary shouted for the fifth time in or to get her attention and to step out of her own world. Sybil jumped back into reality when she heard Mary's voice.

"Sorry"

Mary starred at her debating to ask her a question. "May I ask you something Sybil?" Sybil felt slightly nervous about her question.

"Go on then" Sybil said cautiously.

"Where were you last night?" Mary stared at her not wanting to miss a flicker of emotion that would show she was lying.

"I was at dinner along with everyone else, you saw me"

"I mean when everyone went to bed, I came to your room to talk I couldn't sleep and you weren't there. It was very late"

"I must have been at the bathroom" Sybil lied.

"I thought that and I waited, and you didn't come back, where were you?"

Sybil knew she had to be honest there was no other way out of it.

"I was with Tom, at his cottage." Sybil admitted.

Mary stood up in shock at her baby sister's lack of fidelity.

"Sybil! What if someone had seen you with him at that hour in his cottage, you would been ruined just by assumption" Mary declared.

"No one saw me, and I really don't care if I am ruined. He is all I want."

"Sybil my darling" Mary softened her tone, so not to come across as angry but caring. "You mustn't do anything with him, such as the things a man doth his wife"

"I shall be his wife very soon, the sooner he ruins me the better"

Mary was shocked at her sister's new found confidence to talk about such things.

"Sybil!" Mary snapped.

At that moment Anna and Edith walked into Mary's room. Sybil and Mary took a breath as If nothing was wrong, but Anna and Edith saw the tension, Mary walked back and sat at her dressing table.

"Sorry I'm late Milady, we had a Slight incident with a button"

"It's fine Anna" you could hear in Mary voice something was wrong, her unusual pleasant tone was replaced by an agitated one.

"What's going on" Edith asked.

"Nothing" Sybil smiled trying to dismiss the conversation.

Anne walked over and started to place a necklace around Mary's neck.

"It sure seems something's wrong"

"Nope" Sybil shocked her head.

Edith looked over at Mary and caught her eye. "is it about you know who?" Edith asked, Sybil looked shocked that Edith appeared to know.

"You've told her!" Sybil asked razing her voice above its normal pitch. "you promised you wouldn't Mary"

"It's only Edith. She's not told anyone"

"I take it Anna knows as well" Sybil initial said it to make a witty comment, but with the silence that came after, she realised Anna actually did know. "Anna does know then" Sybil felt angry but her words came out in a sort of laughter. She sat back down on the bed.

"Well we are telling everyone tonight, he's coming to the sitting room"

"The chauffeur, Branson" quipped Edith.

"Yes"

"I've told her over and over again what a mistake she is making, she won't listen" Mary said in a condescending manner, as If she were a child.

"I am not making a mistake for the last time, this is what I want. "Anna tell them" she hoped Anna would back her up, Anna worked with Tom so she knew what a kind man he was.

"It's a big thing to give up your whole world Milady" Anna said, not exactly what Sybil wanted to hear.

"See" Mary mocked "listen to her if you want listen to me"

"I want to be with him, I love him. I don't see everyone can be happy I have found someone. I am happy to continue being friends with everyone.

Anne couldn't help but sympathies listening to her heartfelt words.

"Whist married to the chauffeur?" mocked Edith.

"Yes Edith, Married to the chauffeur, although he is a journalist now" Sybil answered in a rather calm and civil tone, wanting them to see that she was serious.

"Good heavens I wonder what papa shall do" questioned Edith.

"Probably have Branson arrested" Replied Mary, Sybil grunted as

Cora walked into the room; they all smiled at her as if nothing was the matter.

"Are you almost ready?"

"I am" smiled Sybil. "Shall we go down?" it had always amazed Mary how Sybil was able to keep such graceful and calm appearance at such a time.

"Yes let's, are you coming Edith?"

"I shall" she replied. Sybil Edith and Cora left the room. Leaving Anna and Mary.

Anna was touching up her hair, pinning some pieces that had fallen loose.

"What on earth am I to do with her Anna" Mary looked at her self in the mirror patting the skin around her eyes.

"May I say something Milady" Anna requested.

"Yes go on" Mary replied.

"Branson many not meet your families standards but he is a very lovely man, and I think he would make Lady Sybil very happy."

"Maybe so. I don't think she realises how different her life would be, she would have very few luxuries"

"I think Lady Sybil does know. I don't think she minds either. Is that all Milady?" referring to Mary's hair.

"Yes thank you Anna." Mary stood up and headed towards the door. "Wish us all luck Anna" Mary smiled.

"Good luck Milady" replied Anna. Mary walked out the door and headed to the living room, where everyone waited.

Dinner was the same as it was every night. Sir Richard informed the family about the latest stories that would be gracing the news papers the following week. Sybil felt very nervous though, sickly nervous. No matter how hard she tried to listen to the stories of the world, she knew what was going to happen after dinner. She found herself unable to eat the starter through nerves but managed to eat her main once she had calmed her thoughts.

Sybil was not a big drinker but found herself having many more glasses of wine than usual, trying to calm nerves. Time passed and Sybil got more restless and agitated, maybe it was a mistake, maybe she shouldn't of asked him here tonight, maybes it was too soon, maybe he's decided not to turn up. As these thoughts whizzed through her head she almost didn't notice him walked into the room, it was the sudden silence that made her aware.

"Branson, what are you doing here?" asked Robert.

Tom searched for Sybil's eye contact, until he found it.

"I'm here" he stated, aimed directly at Sybil.

Sybil stood in and walked over to him and stood next to him.

"Sybil what are you doing?" asked her mother.

Sybil started to regret it; she turned to Tom and spoke quietly to him so no one else could here.

"Tom maybe now's not the right time."

"Will someone tell me what's going on? Or have we stepped through the looking glass" Violet said trying to add humour to a very serious moment.

It was just as bad as they had anticipated, her father accused Tom of 'seducing' his daughter, her grandmother gave them time to explain, and she did but it wasn't good enough. Her father then used the threat of there being no money.

The firing line was then turned to Mary for her knowing about it she defended herself by saying she hoped it would all blow over. Sybil looked over Carson as he observed the revelations, she didn't need to ask his view on the matter, the disgusted looked on his face said it all.

"I will not have it, I will not let my daughter throw away her life" he shouted

"You can posture it all you like Papa it won't make a different" Sybil's voice was loud and stern.

"There will be no more money"

"I don't want any money, you can hardly lock me up until I die" she states. "Now" she took a breath. "I am going to bed, but I can promise you one thing, my mind shall not be changed by morning, come on Tom" they walked off out of the room. Sybil felt very proud for the way she had stood up for herself and now everyone knew.

They stood near the front door.

"I'm do proud of you Syb" he took her in his arms, so tightly; she wrapped her arms around him not wanting to ever let go.

"It's done" she said. "They know now"

"We can only move forward" he stroked he hair

It was just as bad as they thought it would be, she hadn't been disowned yet, which was a positive. Sybil couldn't forget the look on her mother's face she saw how disappointed she was. Sybil really did not want to disappoint get mother. She had a tiny bit of hope that her mother maybe happy for her, her mother hadn't said anything, she just needed time to accept it and maybe then she would come round.

Sybil and Tom thought it best that she did go to bed, and not go to the chauffeur's cottage with him. He told her that he would spend one last night in the cottage and then he would go to the Grantham arms until she was ready to depart.

Sybil headed to her bedroom all the time thinking 'we can only move forward'.


End file.
